The Ambassador of Seregon
by wolfmage of avalon
Summary: An ambassador has arrived to discuss new relations between the kingdom of Tortall and the previously isolated kingdom of Seregon. What will happed when the new ambassador becomes too much of a handful and is sent to New Hope? Keldom
1. Prolouge: the Ambassador of Seregon

Author's note: Hiya guys! This is my first, completely original fanfic (the other one is a getting-sucked-into-book type) so go easy on me. I'm not too familiar with court-speak so excuses if my language is off. If you like this so far, review and tell me so I know to continue it. If ya don't…then tell me anyways and I'll see what I can do. 

* * *

Lord Padraig haMinch looked at the messenger, "You say the ambassador from Seregon is here?" 

"Yes, my lord. He arrived just five minutes ago."

The training master sighed. He looked at the King sitting next to him. Jonathan nodded. "Alright, send him in." Then to the King he said, "I still don't understand why this is needed. I know Seregon has just recently revealed itself from isolation, but that does not mean that they are any threat to us. Why do we need these peace talks so desperately?"

"Because the Scanran War has been going on for three years already…we need more allies. Carthak and Galla are not interested, the Copper Isles is a dubious supporter, and the Yamanis cannot be everywhere we need them to be. We have need of more soldiers and supplies. Seregon has already proved to be a wealthy and powerful nation. We need their help." The King replied. The door opened and the all the pages and nobles looked across the room to see a figure hooded and covered in a fine, embroidered cloak. The Seregon ambassador bowed deeply.

Standing up, Lord haMinch proclaimed, "Welcome, ambassador of Seregon to the Kingdom of Tortall. Our servants will take your cloak and we would like to offer you, humbly, a seat on His Majesty Jonathan the IV's right hand side. Please… come." He welcomed the stranger with a bow . He beckoned to two of the servants to attend to the diplomat. Seeing the man hesitate, haMinch assured the man that his things would be well taken care of.

The stranger submitted reluctantly and removed his hood…

Everyone in the room gasped in astonishment. Lord haMinch leaned heavily onto the table and King Jonathan stood up so quickly that he almost upended his chair. The rest of the nobles whispered quickly to each other.

"The ambassador's a---"

"---knew there'd be trouble---"

"What will the King do---"

"---not a surprise really, considering---"

When an awkward silence descended in the room, the training master managed to stammer out, "But….but… you---you are…a---a… _girl_."

The ambassador of Seregon grinned and bowed deeply again, "Selena of Gladeron of the Kingdom of Seregon, at your service m'lord."

The King mastered his surprise quickly and motioned her into an adjoining room. "If I may have a moment, please? Lord haMinch, if you will." Selena, still grinning, followed the King with the training master not far behind. When they were safely inside and he door was closed, King Jonathan looked at the Seregon ambassador, "I admit that I am astonished to find that the Seregon king entrusted this negotiation to a, uh, youngster such as yourself. How did you achieve this position?...If it is not to bold to ask."

Selena's grin widened and she chuckled, "Being his daughter might help a bit…as does being one of his Dominion Champions."

Startled, Lord haMinch noticed that she was wearing chain mail and a well-made sword. He also noticed that she had on a medallion, which was engraved with a wolf and a star. Seeing that the King had also noticed, he said, "Well… uh, princess, I admit we did expect someone more…more… elderly. I hope you will excuse us for our inexcusable conduct." As an afterthought, he added, "Er, how old…exactly are you?"

"Twenty-six, to be exact."

Seeing his friend's distress, the King quickly intervened, "Age is not a problem ambassador. Your housing has already been arranged, and you are cordially invited to the night's banquet at the palace, ah, Lady Selena. The chamberlain will take you to your rooms…um…now."

"Thank you milord, Your Majesty. I hope that this negotiation will be benefiting to all of us." Still chuckling, the new ambassador bowed and left the room.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, if I didn't know better, I would of thought she was just another young, mischievous child." He looked at Lord haMinch gravely. "Make sure the squires do not see her. The court will be in an uproar and half of the younger nobles will be in love within a week when they discover that the new ambassador is a girl." Shaking his head, the King left the room.

* * *

**Story of the Day: Harry Potter and the Asian Invasion by Just Kiddin' (the account I share with my friend) (if ya read and review it, my friend and I will worship you forever!)**


	2. Arrival at New Hope

A/N: thx for the review!! I feel so loved. Any ways. Just got back form a school trip to DC so hadn't had much time to update. Enjoy!! P.S. please, please, please review on the other story I wrote along with my friend. All you have to do is go to my profile and click on favorite stories and look for Harry Potter and the Asian Invasion…doesn't take to much effort!

_Disclaimer: Don't own nothing…but I do own the idea of Selena of Seregon! That girl can kick butt!_

* * *

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan had a headache. She had just finished sorting out an argument between two laundry maids who were each claiming that their husbands were more of a pig than the other's and in the end had mentally decided that both the women were more pig than their husbands. Trudging over to the stables, she saw thirteen year old Tobe walk out accompanied by Gydo. She smiled at seeing how close the two has become and how Tobe had changed from a starving ten year old to a strapping young man in three years. 

"Lady!" Tobe ran over to her. "There's a letter for you from the King!" Handing the letter to her, he added, "Sir Neal and Sir Merric got one too."

"Thanks, Tobe. Is Peachblossom alright?"

"Yes, Milady. His leg should be fine after another day or two." He grinned at her, "Would you mind if I take the day off? I promised Gydo that we'd go on a picnic." Gydo blushed prettily and elbowed him.

Kel winked at them, "Have fun!" She watched them go proudly, seeing how far both had come. Curious she opened the letter and started reading.

_To My Lady Knight,_

_Keladry of Mindelan, Commander of refugee camp, New Hope, our greeting and blessing._

_As you well know, the Ambassador of Seregon arrived on the third week of October. The Ambassador, hearing of your accomplishments, wishes to visit your command and review the layout and workings of the camp. We are honored to escort the venerable Ambassador to New Hope and would like to ask you to arrange sleeping quarters and other necessities for the foreigner. The Seregon Ambassador will arrive along with the Third Company of the Kings Own on the 8th of November._

_Gods All Bless,_

_King Jonathan IV and Thayet, his queen,_

_462 H.E. 22nd of October_

She groaned. Yesterday, a group of refugees from Bearsford had just arrived and the camp was still in complete chaos. Not to mention that the King must have overestimated the speed of his messenger. It was the 7th of October today and she had less than a day to be ready to receive the Ambassador's surprise visit. On the other hand…the King did say that Third Company would be escorting the diplomat. Her cheeks burned as she remembered a certain commander of that Company. Shaking her head at her own folly, she headed toward the healer's wing.

* * *

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF CRUEL JOKE! GOD'S BLAST IT, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ALL THIS!" Kel, watched her best friend vent his wrath. She knew she had to wait for it to end before she can talk any sense into him. She sighed, this had been going on for five minutes already. She looked around and found what she was looking for. She picked up Yuki's shukusen and smacked him with the blunt side. 

"Get a hold of yourself Neal! I know that you're occupied, but we need to do this! You know that this ambassador is our only chance to end the stupid war that's keeping you so busy in the first place! Right Merric? Merric? MERRIC!!"

The red-headed knight startled awake. "What? What?... I didn't do it!"

Kel rolled her eyes, "Whatever you did will have to wait. Look, all you have to do is tell the cook that we'll have a few more additional…ah…hundred people at the tables tomorrow. Merric, organize the soldiers…we need to receive them in the manner befitting a foreign diplomat. I'll see to the rest, so stop whining!"

"Yes, Mother." The two men said in unison. Merric added. "I wasn't whining."

"Arrrggh!!" Her headache intensified. "Just… do it." With that, she stomped out of the room.

Neal looked at Merric, "Is it just me, or did our Yamani Lump look flustered."

Merric grinned, "No, I saw it too. And I think I know the reason why. Isn't the commander of Third Company a certain cousin of yours who delights in calling you Meathead?"

Wicked understanding dawned on Neal's face, "You do know that Kel will kill us."

"Of course she will."

* * *

The next morning, Kel was reviewing the two lines of soldiers at the front gate when a sentry shouted down to her from the wall. 

"Milady!! They're here!"

She ordered the gates opened and Third Company marched through with Commander Domitan of Masbolle at the head on his gelding. He grimaced when he saw her. Seeing that something was very wrong, she walked up to him as he dismounted.

He hugged her companionably and whispered to her, "I've got some bad news." Seeing the alarm on her face, he looked at her guiltily, "We…uh…kind of…lost the ambassador."

"You WHAT!" She looked at him in alarm.

"Look! It's not my fault, the idiot sentry on duty let the ambassador slip through…oh gods, your going to kill me, aren't you?!"

She massaged her temples, she could feel another headache coming along, "No…not yet at least…but you just wait unt---"

"Milady, the Ambassador of Seregon awaits your welcome at the south entrance," A guard interrupted her.

Startled, she stared at the guard. She looked at Dom and stammered apologetically, "Uh…let me go see what this is about. Wait here." Seeing his confused expression, she shrugged and walked to the back entrance.

When she arrived, she looked around for the diplomat, but the only person she saw was a young woman with dark, brown hair who was sitting on a log and looking up at the sky. Walking over to her, Kel asked, "Excuse me, but have you seen a noble come through here a few minutes ago?"

"You mean the ambassador?" the young woman turned to look at her.

Kel blinked, "Well, yes."

"Yes, I saw the ambassador."

"Well, can you tell me where he is?"

"I can."

The Lady Knight sighed in exasperation, "So…where is he?"

The young woman stood up and made an elegant leg to her, "Selena of Gladeron---"

"Look Selene, I don't have time for thi---

"--- of the Kingdom of Seregon---""

"---s. I have to deal with---wait, did you say Seregon?"

"---chosen Ambassador of Seregon by King Phoebus of Gladeron, at your service."

…

…

"Oh."

* * *

"So you're the ambassador…I'm sorry. I thought that, well…I thought that…" Kel trailed off. 

The Ambassador of Seregon supplied, "You thought that maybe Seregon was biased against women and wouldn't allow a female like me (who can outshoot, outrun, and most of all outthink any man) to become the ambassador to Tortall?"

"Well…yes." Kel looked at her sheepishly. "It seems to me that your government is a lot smarter than ours…seeing that I was the first female that they allowed to try for knighthood." She shook her head. "I forget my manners. Your sleeping quarter's have been already arranged and you will be dining with us in the mess hall today. And, um…if it's not to bold to ask…what 'accomplishments' did you actually hear I accomplished?"

Lady Selena grinned guiltily, "Actually, I didn't even know you existed until they told me that I was to stay in your refugee camp. That was just an excuse put in the letter to get rid of me. You see, I was accused of being involved with…let's just say…some less than decorous activities. For instance…mice in the stewpot, Lady Elaina's hair dyed pink…you name it. I am completely blameless, of course." She sighed in mock sadness. "But no. They never listen."

Listening, Kel guessed why this unconventional ambassador had been kicked out of court. Chocking down a laugh, she said sympathetically, "I know just how you feel. Look, there's Dom! I'm afraid that after you walked off, he became a little distraught."

"Oh…I just went off to do some night hunting. Since we were so close, I just kind of headed on…on my own. My bad. I didn't think…I'm used to going about on my own."

Dom, seeing them, breathed a sigh of relief and shouted out to Kel, "You save the day yet again, Kel!! I thought I was dead. Gods…I can kiss you for this!"

Selena noted interestedly that Kel blushed at this.

"No need to kiss me, just get your men settled down so we can get started on midday."


	3. Conspiracy Commenced

A/N: Hiya guys!!! Miss me? No? I'm hurt! Oh well, miss me or not, your tuck with my story. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys yet but this is part of a three story series. The next one will feature Selena in court. I need someone for her to fall in love with. Tell me should it be a) a visitor from Seregon, b) someone in Tortall (if so, specify), c) no, I will not have her fall in love with anybody already married, d) someone from a different country. Also, excuses for the bad grammar. No need to kill me about it since my friend Karen and my English teacher are already killing me.

* * *

"So…how did you become the ambassador of _the_ most powerful and isolated kingdom, again?" 

Selena massaged her temples. The men had been asking the same question over and over again for the last two courses. "I told you before. The answer didn't change just because we started dessert! I'm the King's daughter and one of his Dominion Champions! That kind of reference _does_ help you apply for the post. Can you please, please, please let me finish my tart in relative peace? Please?" She pleaded to the men at her table. Seeing how Kel was trying to smother a giggle, she glared at the Lady Knight. "Go ahead and laugh…it's not like you had to answer the same question twenty-three and a half times!"

"Twenty-three and a half?" Kel started giggling in earnest.

"Well, Neal's question was stopped midway by that pie Lady Selena shoved into his face." Merric quipped up.

Neal, who still had a bit of gravy clinging to his hair glared first at the ambassador, then at his fellow knight. "I never saw _your_ face being slapped into a chicken meat pie! It's my fate to be misunderstood."

Kel rolled her eyes; she had heard that one before…more than once too.

"Be quiet, Meathead. You're not misunderstood…just a mistake that the Gods used to perfect their design of other humans. Like me for example." Dom grinned as he ducked a raisin studded roll. "What? I'm just stating a fact!"

Quasim, overhearing from the next table from them yelled back, " 'Tis also a fact that you once broke down the door to a house because you thought you heard someone say 'NO!' when they were really shouting 'BLOW!'. It wasn't until you broke their door open when you found out that you had interrupted a perfectly safe ritual of birth date candle blowing."

The men at both tables laughed appreciatively as Dom yelled back good-naturedly, "Don't forget that time when you fell of your horse because you thought you heard someone say 'DUCK!' We all knew it was because you were trying to get a glimpse of Lady Helen through her window!"

Quasim turned a deep shade of red and retorted, "Was not!"

Selena rolled her eyes, "Denial." Everybody laughed.

* * *

Selena entered her new quarters to find a large room with a bed, a desk, a filled bookshelf, and a wardrobe snuck into a corner. Relieved to find that here, people didn't care for frills and pinkness, she dropped down her belongings onto the sensibly boring bed and unpacked her no-nonsense clothes from the bag. She never understood why the ladies of the court needed so much frippery…but then again, that misunderstanding was what got her in trouble in the first place. Hearing a soft knock on her door, she walked over and opened it to find Neal and Merric standing there looking embarrassed. 

"Excuse us, Lady Selena, but we need your help."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really. And what kind of help can someone like me offer third year knights such as yourselves?"

Blushing, Neal whispered to her, "Can we…uh…discuss this inside."

She raised her other eyebrow, but bowed them in graciously into her room.

Merric coughed. "Uh…can you close the door?"

Selena sighed. It's not as if she had a reputation in the first place so she complied. "This better be good." She looked at each of them pointedly.

Neal elbowed Merric and whispered, "You do it."

Merric elbowed Neal and hissed back, "No. _You _do it!"

Selena massaged her temples, "Look. Either one of you tells me what's going on or I'll ever so kindly boot you out my door."

Losing the elbowing match, Neal managed to stammer out their dilemma, "Well, lady, while we were at dinner, you relayed many of the…er… incidents you were involved in. Merric and I have deduced that you have a…erm…skill…for getting away with these incidences and would like your help in accomplishing another…eh…incident."

Selena waited patiently in silence.

Merric elbowed his friend again. Glaring at him, Neal continued, "If you haven't noticed, Kel is…uh, attracted to, ah, Commander Dom…and Dom…er… returns the attraction. Problem is they both have no idea of the other's feelings. Well, Merric," Neal elbowed the red-head, "And myself ask you, humbly to help us help them to discover…ah…each other."

Selena grinned and opened her arms as if to embrace the challenge, "Well, you've come to the right ambassador. I can whip up a plan in a couple of min---"

Merric interrupted, "Oh, well, we already have a plan."

She deflated, "You do? Oh all right, out with it." The two knights grinned and proceeded to fill her in.

Selena grinned at them as they beamed at their "genius" plan. Eagerly waiting for her verdict, Selena let them wait no longer and proclaimed grandly, "That is the most………..stupid plan I have _ever_ heard of." You can almost hear the excitement whooshing from the dejected knights. She softened and asked, "Did you come up with a backup plan." They shook their heads. She smiled; they looked just like children who were told they couldn't play outside today. "Well, let's see if I can help. You want to get Kel and Dom together, am I right?" Seeing them nod she continued, "And you want my humble help in accomplishing this task, right? Then we'll do it _my_ way, all right?" The nods this time were a little more reluctant. Satisfied, Selena confessed to them, "Truth is, I never really _planned_ those incidents…it's more of improvisation…but don't worry!! I have it all under control. Now, are there any events coming up? Like competitions, feasts…celebrations?"

"Well, there's a two year anniversary celebration of the founding of New Hope coming up in a week…and we're going to have some skill exhibitions after the feast," Neal piped up.

Clapping her hands together, Selena cried, "Perfect!! I'll see to it…we need to recruit some conspirators though. Anyone you know who's here or coming who will help?"

Merric nudged his friend, "How about Yuki? She'll be here in five days. Raoul's visiting too…and Tobe... can't forget him!"

"Well, I know it's difficult, but keep thinking." She added as an afterthought, "How 'bout you two take me on a tour around this camp. I want to see if there's anyone or anything we can use to our advantage."

She cheerfully hooked her arms through their elbows and led them outside.

"Er…okay."

* * *

"Okay, we need to write down the list of newly instated conspirators…" Picking up some writing material, she contemplated them for a second then handed them to Merric, "Here, you write them down." 

Merric looked surprised, "But you're the one who knows all the names…er…I wasn't paying attention."

He looked even more taken aback when the ambassador snapped at him, "You're writing it all right! And don't you dare ask me why, Neal!"

They stared at her. She glared back at them. A few second later, she surrendered and blushed, "Fine. If you really want to know…I can't spell worth a damn…and my ma used to say that a one year old could write neater than me. If you want to be able to read the list, then you better not have me write it." She said glowering at them, daring them to say anything.

Neal and Merric looked at her somberly for a second, then burst out laughing. Selena's eyes threw daggers at them and she looked around her room. Picking up a heavy book, she whapped each one of them with it and then, after the two stopped swearing, dictated calmly, "Let's see…there's Tobe, Gydo, Loesia, er…Meech, Sergeant Wolset, Saefas, Mistress Fanche, Zerhalm, Master Terrec, Sergeant Jacut, Irnai, Sergeant Adner, Agrane, Idrius and his wife Olka, Sergeant Hevler, aaaaand, um, Dortie, Edort, Hildurra, Keon, Peliwin, Uinse…are we missing anyone else?"

Neal added to the list, "There're also Seargent Weylin and Sergeant Yngvar. They want to help." **A/N: I'm trying to find people who haven't died by the end of Lady Knight. If any of these people listed _are_ dead…please tell me. If you want anyone else to be involved, please tell me also**

Selena contemplated the list, "Hmm…we need more people. We'll wait until the visiting nobles arrive in five days. That'll leave us about six more days after that….you say master Terrec's a clerk? Let's see if he's up to some letter writing. Now my dear friends, I'm not going to wait any longer and will now unpack my things, if you wish, you can escort me to dinner tonight." Fluttering her hands at them in a delicate wave, she pushed them outside and shut the door. She thought as she packed…_this'll be fun. Maybe being kicked out of court isn't so bad. I haven't done some good matchmaking in a loooong time…not since my brother started eyeing that girl. _**A/N (again): remember this; it will affect the next story in this series. **After she finished unpacking, she unbuckled her sword and propped it against the wall and changed out of her chain mail into a white shirt and a blue tunic. She took of her hair tie and brushed her slightly wavy hair into a tail as she walked over to the bookshelf and chose a book. She was reading about the dominion jewel when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it for Neal and Merric for the second time that day, she dipped into an exaggerated curtsy and took Merric's proffered arm. When they entered the mess hall, Selena remembered what she wanted to do and excused herself form the two knights' company. She found the head clerk, Terrec, and took him aside to whisper into his ear. When she left for Kel's table, Terrec's humorous green eyes were dancing with mischief. When arrived back into her rooms, the Honorable Ambassador Lady Selena had received two unsigned letters. She burst out laughing after she read them. The inclosed words were:

_Dear Dom (or Dear Kel in the lady knight's case),_

_Whose gift this is you cannot know.  
My heart is in your keeping though.  
You will not mind my writing here  
To tell you that I love you so.  
The perfect love affair_

_Is achieved by post._

_So I confess my love for you and_

_Wish to know you most._

Here it became slightly different. On Kel's letter, it said:

_My hair is brown, my build is tall_

_Guess who is me, guess who._

_I know you well, I know you fine,_

_But mine heart is yours_

_I forever pine_

_Tell me of you, tell you of me,_

_At night you are my fantasy._

Dom's letter said:

_My hair is brown, my build is tall,_

_Guess who is me, guess who._

_I fall for you, I wish you here_

_I call your name, but no one hears. _

_My life is yours, my soul I give,_

_In day I do relive._

She ran to Terrec's quarters and knocked on his door. When he answered, she dragged him back inside and said, trying to smother her giggles, "This is the most pathetic, sad, and weirdly hilarious poem I have ever read."

He looked at her defensively. "Look here! I'm a clerk, not a poet."

"Oh well, never mind that. Slip these under their doors tonight…we'll see what happens tomorrow." She walked back to her room with a sense of accomplishment. _Let the games begin_. She fell onto her bed and fell promptly asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm…I might have to rewrite this…you tell me if I do. and be honest!**

**Question of the Day: define "meat pie": a kind of pizza? or like apple pie but filled with meat instead.**


	4. I've been planning

kaypgirl- Hey! Thx for noticing that my dates were wrong. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that part, but thanks to you, I fixed it! Oh yeah, in Tortall, they use the same month names as we do. I checked just to be sure. Only the Circle of Magic books use different ones. Anyways…thanks again!

theknightofkonaha- heh heh heh…I knew that. No really! I did! …I was just testing you… -grinsheepishly-

Darking Girl- hmmm….Merric. It did occur to me…I'll think about it

-In TV announcer voice- "And now, our feature presentation."

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!!!

-snore- "Ugghhuraloo." -snortsnort-

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"G'away, sir. I'll write your list later…" -snooooooore-

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!!!

"ALRIGHT!!! I'm up!!" Master Terrec climbed out of bed and scratching his neck, went to open his door. Seeing who the untimely visitor was, he admonished, "Lady, this is no time for a clerk to get up! I'll write up whatever you need lat---"

Lady Knight Keladry waved a piece of parchment into her friends face. "Did you write this? It's in your hand!" She demanded.

Squinting at the moving article in front of him, he looked for his glasses and saw what the paper thrust upon him was. Grinning, he replied slyly, "I wrote it yes, for a young lad who was too embarrassed to write it himself. He thought that if he wrote it, you would recognize his writing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and get properly dressed, milady."

"Wait! Can you tell me who wrote this?"

"I can, but I won't. It would be a terrible thing to betray someone's trust like that!" He looked over the tops of his spectacles at her.

Kel sighed, "Well, can you send him a reply for me?"

The clerk's eyes brightened curiously, "I can do that."

She handed him a letter that she had apparently had thought she could send to the anonymous admirer if he refused to reveal himself. "Then give this to him…and if he decides to reveal himself, tell me. I don't like secrets."

When she left, he shut the door and changed out of his nightgown. While he was cleaning his teeth, he heard a knock on his door. "What now!" He sighed exasperatedly as he opened the door for the second time since dawn. "Oh! Commander Domitan! It's been a while, yes?"

Dom smiled at his old friend. "So it has, you ol' bag of bones. Say, did you write this? I'd know your handwriting anywhere."

Terrec, seeing the letter, hid a smile, "I did. And no..." He held up a hand, "…I will not reveal the identity of the young lady who asked me to write this."

Dom laughed, "No, I wouldn't ask you to. It's the mystery that makes her so intriguing. Can you send her a message for me?" He handed a sealed letter to the clerk whose eyes glittered upon seeing it.

"Of course I can! Anything for my old friend!" Terrec walked his friend out the door.

"I'll see you around Master Terrec. Oh yes, I have to tell you…since you wrote that letter for this mysterious young lady, I assume you wrote the poem? Well, Terrec, my good man, out of the kindness of my heart, I advise you to not pursue the career of a poet. Ta!"

* * *

"Yuki!!" Laughing, the small Yanami threw herself into her husband's arms. Neal spun her around, also laughing

Selena smiled, it was good to see people in love. Speaking of love, she looked over to Terrec and he winks in confirmation. She winks back and watches the rest of the visitors file through. A giant of a man rode in on a black horse. She guessed that that must be the former Commander of Third Company and the King's Owen, Sir Raoul. He was a prime nominee for initiation. And then there's the Lioness and the Wildmage. Looking around, Lady Alanna spotted Selena and walked up to her grinning.

The older woman slapped her amiably on the back and reprimanded, "I told you that dying Lady Elaina's hair pink was overdoing it. It got you full kicked out of court! It's been quiet without you to liven things up"

"It's good to see you too, Lioness." Selena smiled at her friend and waved over Daine. "Daine! It's good to see you! Are you married yet?"

The Wildmage sauntered over and glared at the ambassador with mock fury. "Mice in the stewpot! I cannot believe you would kill some harmless rodents, just to accomplish a dirty prank. You know I'm a vegetarian!"

"No you're not."

Daine grinned, "You're right, I'm not. Anyways, it's good to see you again. It's been awful quiet without you there."

"Aww shucks, you give me too much credit," Selena looked down modestly and scuffed her feet in mock bashfulness. "Anyways, there's been something I've wanted to ask you. I've been planning…"

"Oh no…not again. Whenever I hear you say that, I know that at least _one person_ if not two will go up in flames before the day is out." Alanna backed away from her slowly. Daine had an oh-dear-what-now-I-was-having-such-a-pleasant-day-and-look-what-happened kind of look on her face, and also started retreating a split second after Alanna.

"Hey! This time, I _promise_, it will be completely harmless. Actually, Alanna, it was a certain former squire of yours who started it in the first place." Selena looked at them, hurt. "It's not like I hurt anybody before…at least, not so much that didn't recover from it after a few days…oh wait, there was that one time when my father's steward was out cold for a whole month. Hahaha, it was hilarious…he fainted when he saw what I did with his hor---uh…on second thought, you didn't any of that." Seeing the horrified look on their faces, she continued hurriedly, "So _anyways_, before I was so rudely interrupted, we've decided that Kel and Dom are going to be married before the year's end or at least aware of each other's feelings."

The Lioness sighed in exasperation, "Gods, it's been what? Three years? They _still_ haven't found out yet?! I mean the whole camp and half the court knows! Sometimes I just want to lock them in a room together and wait for something to happen."

Selena's face brightened, "Hey! That's a good idea. I think I can arrange some door locking during the next week or so. And I guess that means you agree to help?"

Daine laughed, "Of course we'll help! But only if you'll guarantee that no animals will be harmed in the process, that we'll come out alive at the end with all our limbs attached, and that if they get mad at us, we get to point at you and leave you for the fireworks."

"Ok." Selena shrugged, "So I'll organize a small meeting tonight in my room after supper alright? Be there or I swear, your nose will never be the same again."

And with that, she left to recruit the former Knight Commander who, upon hearing her proposition, laughed so hard that he fell off the log he was sitting on. After apologizing to the young recruit he accidentally toppled onto, he told the ambassador, "You are one wicked little girl, did you know that? Court's been awfully quiet without you there too."

"Yes, I was just informed of that…twice actually. And yes, in fact I did know that I am a very, very, if not little, then wicked girl." She patted his large hand. "Well, I'm off!! Try not to fall on anybody else, alright Raoul?" Walking away, she saw Yuki and Neal running toward her.

The Yamani's eyes smiled at her as she said, "I've have not been seeing you for some time! Court has been very quiet since you left, did you know?"

Selena sighed, "Yes, so I've been told. So I take it that you'll help us? Great! Come to my room after supper tonight, yes, you too Master Neal. It was your idea, you're stuck with it. You may sweep her off to your bedroom _after_ we're done planning. Am I clear?"

"Yes marm." Neal rolled his eyes when Selena walked off.

No one was more surprised than he was when he heard her shout back, "I saw that! And no muttering behind my back either!"

"I'm not!!" He yelled back, even though he was. Yuki elbowed him and Selena smiled. It was good to see her friends again.

* * *

Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap.

"Where's the damn clerk when you need him!!! We should've started this meeting thirty minutes ago!" Selena paced up and down the room. With her were Raoul, Yuki, Neal, Alanna, Daine, and Tobe. Terrec was late. And everyone knew what was going to happen to him when he arrived.

The clerk ran in through the door breathless, "Sorry I'm late. I was caught up with something and forgo---"

"Where have you been young man!!!? I've just wasted thirty minutes of my life waiting for you and now, because of you (!!), I'm wasting another five minutes of my life shouting at you! So you've just cost me one fiftieth of a day of my life!! We all have better things to do than wait for you Master Clerk!!! So you get your arse down here and sit down!! Now SIT!!!!" Selena finished her rant with breath to spare.

Everyone in the room (besides poor old Terrec) looked at her in admiration. Alanna whistled, "Even _I_ can't yell that long without running out of breath."

Raoul piped up from the back of the room, "You do know that he's about three times your age."

"So what! With his punctuality, he could be thirteen years old for all I care…no offense, Tobe."

"None taken, m'lady."

From the chair came a weak voice, "M'sorry. Really, I am. But it's just that I had to go pick up the letter's Kel and Dom wrote back to their 'secret admirers'."

…Silence…

"Oh! Well that's another matter!" Selena said with awkward cheerfulness, "Let's see them then."

The old clerk sat straighter in his chair, took out his reading spectacles and read aloud Kel's letter:

_Dear Nameless,_

_I am flattered that you have chosen me for your attentions. It's apparent that you have no wish to reveal your name and I will respect your privacy. I am wondering, however, what you see in me. What is it about me that you find so…attractive? _

_Your friend,_

_Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan_

"Hmm, Kel isn't as confident in herself as I thought…what about Dom?" Selena mindlessly doodled on the table in front of her.

"I was getting to it. Psh, young'uns these days have no patience whatsoever."

Selena rolled her eyes as the old clerk picked up the second letter:

_Dear In day I do relive,_

_I thank you for your attention, but I do advise you to find another clerk to write your letter for you next time. Master Terrec is a terrible poet. _

Terrec sniffed indignantly at this as everyone laughed.

_Yet, why do you not reveal your identity? If I never know your name, I'll never discover my attraction to you. Is that not what you crave? My undying passion and irrevocable love? What are you like? What do you enjoy? Who are you?_

_Flattered and interested,_

_Commander of Third Company, Domitan of Masbolle_

Raoul boomed, "Ha! Dom was always a bit vain. But a truer friend you will never meet. Many a time he saved my life…like that one time, when we were ambushed---mm mm m m m mm mmm." His story was stopped abruptly by the Lioness's hand, but that didn't deter him as he mumbled out the story.

"Gods silence you! We do not want to hear your battle stories again," Alanna uncovered his mouth and looked at Selena, "So, you evil girl-child, what do you have planned next. Usually, I don't hold with reading other people's letters, but I trust you to not do anything…stupid that would get us caught, because _I_ don't have much of a conscience and will willingly hold you for Kel to maul if that's what it takes to assure my life span's continuity."

"Don't worry!" The younger woman said cheerfully, "We'll just write another letter to each of them again and see what we can do about the festivities next week. Now, any questions?"

Neal grinned and raised his hand, "I have one. What do you think would happen if Kel accidentally tripped and fell on top of my cousin during an exhibition wrestling match between them?"

"Uh Neal, one, I don't think she'll have to fall on him considering wrestling is already very…er…intimately contact---full and two, that's just a bit evil and brilliant, not to mention disgusting to talk about. I'm not sure how we're to convince her to grope around Dom while wrestling on the ground though. Gods, I almost feel bad for her." Selena looked at him in admiration, "Nice Neal! Very nice. I'll see if there's anyway we can persuade her to wrestle your cousin. Anything else? No? Alright, Terrec, write two more letters and please, please, please, no more poetry, okay? It's a bit embarrassing." She looked around and got up, shooing her fellow conspirators out the door, "Alright, out with you, I'm not undressing with you people in here. Good bye!"

* * *

A few hours later, a certain old clerk quietly slid two new letters under the lady knight's and the commander of Third Company's door.

* * *

_Dear Dom,_

_Seeing that Master Terrec's poetry was not appealing to you, I've dictate my letter in person. _

_You wonder what I'm like, but I cannot tell you to much or you will discover my identity. I'll allow myself to reveal this however: I enjoy conversing with the Yamani's. You have also made a point of telling me that I do not know you, yet I tell you now that I would like to. Tell me about yourself as I find myself falling ever deeper in love._

_Infatuated_

* * *

_Dear Kel,_

_You ask why I find you attractive and I answer you gladly. You are kind and patient. I have seen you deal with the refugees' problems without complaint. You are graceful. I have watched you carve up the air with that elegantly sharp pig sticker. You care, care about those less fortunate, care about those who do not have your noble privilege, care enough to respond to my letter, even though you do not know me._

_Besotted_

* * *

WHOO!! Another chapter finished. I can't help but feel that my chapters are a bit short…anyhoo, another question. On behalf of my friend and fellow fanfic writer –dramatic music- I would like to ask how to ask the Powers That Be to create another category, more specifically A Wrinkle in Time. 


	5. Revelation

A/N: I had to change the Tobe's love interest into Gydo because I just found out that Loesia is like…four years older than him (I think). I'm sure they didn't care back then, but it seemed a little hard (not to mention awkward) to imagine. Also, I humbly beg your forgiveness for not updating sooner, but you see…there was spring break, than STAR testing, then the fact that my Science Test grades were not up to my mom's standards (A- or higher) so I had been grounded from the TV (no biggie) and the computer (NOOOOOOOOO!!!!) until the last week's Science test. –sigh- Asian parents.

Star Wars nut- Oh no!! Selena!! How could you betray me!! How could you become a Mary Sue without telling me!!!...okay Star Wars nut...I'm tried to fix her Mary Sueness in this chapter. Tell me if I'm succesful.

CopperIslander- heh heh heh...I trying to improve my punctuation...it's mostly the commas (I hate them). Once again, my grammar right now stinks and I am trying to improve on them. Wish me luck :).

TheLadyKnightofTortallan- read this chapter and tell me if it's exciting enough

Sydelle Rein- No -gasp- I have no choice? What am I to do but obey your wishes?

* * *

"So I told her, 'If you're going to sing love songs under the moonlight, please don't do it under my window.'" Everyone at the table roared with laughter. Dom continued his narrative as Kel, Yuki, and a yawning Selena came walking in. "She flushed a dark purple and said, 'But didn't you like my singing? I thought I sounded like a chickadee, happily flitting through the trees.' Then the good ole ambassador here—good morning Selena—snorted and said back, 'Maybe a bird that had gotten shot by the King's hunting party.'"

"Gods Dom, you can't be telling them the story about Lady Helga…that would be too embarrassing." Selena sauntered up with a mug of cophee (she discovered it during her stay at court and had become horribly addicted to it).

"Of course I am!" He replied wickedly. "Speaking of love, did you know that a couple of days ago, I received an anonymous love letter from some beautiful young lady out there, dying to have my unending and passionate adoration."

"That's funny, some young lad out there gave me a love letter too…I wonder who it is." Kel looked at Dom oddly.

Yuki and Selena looked at each other in horror, this was unexpected.

Dom chuckled, "Well, Kel! Someone's finally clever enough to see the beauty underneath the chain mail and helmet! Hmm, I wonder which one of you lovely ladies sent me the letter." He winked roguishly at them. "Wait a second, Kel, who gave you—"

"Er, Dom, so, how's the company doing huh? Still lazing about? You know that the two year anniversary celebration of the founding of New Hope is coming up, right? Are you going to do anything…exhibition matches like, I don't know…wrestling?" Selena cut in hurriedly, trying to advert disaster before it hit. She blew a sigh of relief when one of the sergeants came over to call Kel away.

One by one, the rest of the table's occupants left to tend to their duties, as Selena left with Yuki, Dom chuckled. He knew why she cut in so fast. He also knew why she was blushing. Somebody was in love with him. And it just might be the Ambassador of Seregon.

* * *

"Pst, Terrec,"

"Yes, milady?"

Selena looked at him sadly, "We might have to stop with the letter writing. Dom's suspecting something, and I think Kel might be figuring it out too."

"Thank goodness!" Terrec grinned.

"What?!"

"I don't think I could've handled writing another love letter. I'm only a simple clerk, and I rather stick to writing lists and official summons from now on, thank you very much."

Selena chuckled. "All right, old man. No more love letters for you. We need to think of something smarter. Something more subtle…" She walked off, lost in thought.

The old clerk smiled. Getting up from his seat, he groaned and cracked the kinks out of his spine. He was getting old, and all the excitement was getting to him. He headed for his room where a midmorning nap waited for him. On his way, he ran into Dom who was coming back from the latrine.

"Oh! Hello, old man!" He said brightly.

Terrec grumbled, "Why does everyone keep calling me that!"

The young commander chuckled at this. "That's because you are old, you walking dinosaur!"

"Hmph, I might be old, but I am still as spritely as I was 200 years ago."

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK"

Both men started, and looked in the direction of the yell.

"Scanrans! You would think that they would have given up by now! Terrec, I'll see you later old man. I've got some Scanran eggs to crack." And with that, the Commander of Third Company rushed off to organize his soldiers. Turning a corner, he saw Kel hopping toward the wall, her boot half on and her helmet unsecured. "KEL! How many?"

"A 50 Scanrans that we can see and 2 mages. It shouldn't be a problem now that the killing machines are gone. By the Goddess! What's the Ambassador doing there! If she get's killed, it'll be on our heads! Dom, go take command of my soldiers…On second thought, there's probably no need to. The fighting is almost over anyways. I'm going to have a talk with the Ambassador" Kel climbed up to the where the Ambassador of Seregon was unleashing arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy. Kel could saw her mumbling something and it wasn't until she got closer did she hear the other woman counting, "Seventeen, eighteen, nine---aw, gryphon poop, someone else got him…oh wait, nineteen, twen---twen---dragons blast it…twenty! Oh! Hello Kel!"

"You shouldn't have come up here"

"Why ever not?"

Kel sighed in exasperation, "Because you are the Ambassador of Seregon. It would have been a very bad thing if you got killed."

"But I didn't get killed"

"You're kind of missing the point here, Selena. You might as well come down now. It's almost over anyways."

Selena grinned, "Alright, but you should have seen the mage. He looked like a pincushion with all of my arrows stuck in him. Maybe I should've counted him as five instead of one (considering how long it took to kill him). That would make 25 then…not bad for a small skirmish like this one. How many did you get rid of Kel?"

Kel looked at her, "It's not respectful of the dead to talk like that. I don't think it's right to treat them like a bale of hay to shoot at for fun. You, of all people, should understand that."

"It was either me and my friends, or them and their ilk. Just be glad that we killed them all before they got us. The enemy is more use to us dead than alive." Selena said cheerfully.

Kel stopped and looked at Selena sharply. "Do you really think that? Do you really think that these people, who fight so they can live on a better and more fertile land than their own, are better off dead? Do you really believe that none should be left alive, killed to the last man instead of captured with at least the hope of life?"

Hearing the harsh tone in the younger woman's voice, Selena frowned, "Enemy soldiers left alive mean a chance of escape. It would be catastrophic if they got back to their country with tales of our men and supplies."

"But they are still human! They are brothers and fathers and cousins and husbands!" Kel was confused with this new side of the Ambassador. Underneath the wit and charm, she was as cold as ice and as hard as iron. She was unfeeling.

"They aren't human any longer when they draw swords against me where I'm concerned." Selena looked at her angrily. "What is it with you anyways? You're a warrior…you should understand."

"I understand that you are one of those people we try not to turn into. People who see death as numbers. People who have no shred of humanity in them when it comes to killing. I thought you were better than that." Kel stalked off, leaving Selena gaping after her.

"I do have humanity. Just not when it comes to a fight." Selena said to the air. "Who does she think she is? Acting all high and noble. All that's going to do is get her killed doing something stupid and heroic. I'm just trying to keep alive. No, dying for someone else just isn't worth it." Shaking her head, the morose Ambassador headed to her room.

* * *

YAY!!! 18 reviews!! I'm aiming for 25 by the next update…let's see if it will happen. Oh yeah! Guess what! Two things…first) my brother said something intelligent yesterday and I will quote it in the next chapter of HP & the Asian Invasion (read it when we update and find out what he said), second) This short chapter is my birthday present to you! I turned 14 today at 1:00 PM. YAY!! My dog turned 4 today at 6:10 AM. DOUBLE YAY!! 


	6. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author's Note: I've got some bad news for you guys. 1) I have moved to China for 2 years due to my dad's new job (Nooooooooooo!), so 2) I won't be having a lot of time to write stories as we are still settling in (Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!, so 3) I am going to discontinue this story until further notice (-gasp-!). I might write again someday, but I doubt it (-tear-). Sorry, guys. BUT!! Because the Azn Invasion is written along with my friend, I will still be working on that. So Read and Review my remaining ongoing story on the account Just Kiddn'. Bye.


End file.
